Death is not really Goodbye
by Furball101
Summary: A thought that has been in my head lately. Ever wondered what Tonks last thoughts were, as she tried to find Remus and was killed during the battle of Hogwarts? Well here's your chance! One shot, Remus/Tonks Please Read and Review!


This is a one shot on how Tonks and Remus died. Follows Tonks' thoughts. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to the talented J.K Rowling. Writing in Italics comes directly from the Deathly Hallows.

**Death is Never Really Goodbye**

"_Tonks! Tonks, I'm sure he's ok!"_

Tonks hardly heard Ginny's shout as she raced down a flight of stairs, heading for the Hogwarts grounds. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something had happened to Remus, she just had to make sure that he wasn't…

As she raced down another flight of steps, a killing curse narrowly missed her but she kept on running. What if he really was… she couldn't bring herself to utter that word. They hadn't even had a proper goodbye, just a quick kiss for her and Teddy and he was off.

Another flight of steps….. bodies littered the floor and Tonks' eyes scanned them quickly, scared that she may find him. To her relief none of them were Remus and she kept on running. They were all present and former Hogwarts students, she had no time to check if they were alive or not, Remus was her priority.

Another flight…. There was a battle going on on this floor but Tonks had no time to help….

An image passed through her mind, a little baby with turquoise hair that quickly changed to black, then red….. Teddy. What if Teddy never got to see his father again? Teddy growing up without his father, Tonks couldn't bear the thought and began to run harder.

As Tonks raced down the final set of stairs, she paused for a second, in front of the great double doors, leading out to the Hogwarts grounds. For a moment she was afraid, afraid of what she would see…. Then she raced out into the grounds.

The grounds were littered with bodies as well but many people were fighting too. Tonks searched through the bodies, afraid of what she would find until….

"Noooo!"

Tonks cried out in agony as her eyes rested on the body she was afraid she would find. She knelt down and rest her head on the chest of the man she loved, Remus Lupin. He would never talk to her with his soothing loving voice, never hold her tight in his strong arms, never kiss her with those loving lips ever again.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she sobbed into Remus' chest, feeling like her heart would break in two.

"Aw is poor little Nymphadora's husband dead?"

Tonks raised her head as she heard that cruel voice cut through the night air. Bellatrix Lestrange stood a couple of feet away from her, twirling her wand and a smirk on her face.

Anger filled Tonks as she stared into that mad face. She didn't know if Bellatrix had killed Remus or not but either way she deserved to die. She had killed so many people, including her cousin, Sirius, but now it would stop.

Jumping to her feet, Tonks pointed her wand at Bellatrix and cried, "Avada Kedavara!"

Bellatrix just managed to jump out of the way in time with a look of surprise but which quickly turned into a snarl as both women began to duel, each aiming to kill.

Both women battled hard for a couple of minutes and Tonks desperately wished she could kill Bellatrix. However, Bellatrix sent another killing curse and her and Tonks was too slow to react, it hit her right in the chest.

Tonks had always wondered, would time seem to slow down if you were hit with the killing curse? Would thoughts rush through your mind as you took your last breath or would you simply hit the ground, dead? Now, sadly, Tonks knew the answer.

As Tonks fell towards the ground and Bellatrix laughed with glee, Tonks first thoughts were of Teddy. She knew her mother would look after him, but he would never get to know his parents. She would never see him grow up, watch him attend Hogwarts. She just hoped he would understand why she had died, fighting for him to have a better future.

Her second thoughts were that she failed Sirius and that she hoped someone else would kill that bitch.

Her very last thoughts as she hit the ground were of Remus. While they hadn't got much time together on earth, she would be joining Remus very soon. So in the end, Tonks realized, death wasn't really goodbye, not when you would be united with your loved ones again. She used to be afraid of death but really, she should have pitied the living.

So it was with a smile that Tonks took her last breath, she knew she would be united with Remus soon.

Tada! That was just something that was stuck in my head for a while, so I decided to write it. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
